Yo la amaba
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Anthony minific, escrito por un reto para su cumpleaños, donde el rubio nos cuesta que lo llevo a asesinar a quien mas amaba...


**Yo la amaba…**

Mis ojos están fijos, clavados en mis manos trémulas, delgadas, frías y grises… he pasado años observándolas y preguntándome ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Acaso no era ella mi amada? ¿Acaso no fue mi amiga… mi única compañera? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ahora… después de sesenta años, al final de mis días, encerrado en esta habitación lúgubre, solitaria, aislada y helada… sigo sin encontrar la respuesta.

Yo era un chico normal, huérfano de madre, con un padre ausente; pero normal, tenia una familia unida y estable, la gran mansión en la cual vivía, llena de comodidades y lujos, una abuela amorosa, que me consentía día y noche y unos primos extraordinarios, todos podían decir que tenia una vida perfecta… hasta que llego ella… y lo cambio todo.

Empecé a ver el mundo de manera distinta, nuevas ansias, ilusiones y aspiraciones se despertaron en mí, creciendo dentro de mi ser día a día, haciéndose fuertes e incontrolables, transformando mi carácter. La verdad, nunca supe bien si ese cambio fue debido a mi paso de chico a hombre o si fue a causa de esos deseos que ella despertaba en mí… era tan hermosa, tan dulce, libre e inocente, valiente y generosa, sonreía siempre… siempre, menos esa noche…

Yo siempre había sido un chico muy seguro, sin embargo ella me hacia sentir contrario, nervioso y tímido, cuando me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, con esa intensidad de las esmeraldas… me estremecía el corazón, lo hacia grande, la amaba… aunque nunca lo creyeron yo la amaba… aun lo sigo haciendo, tal vez por eso lo hice, quizás ese fue mi motivo, el amarla demasiado.

No era ajeno a lo que ella provocaba en los demás, sobre todo en mis primos, podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo que también se desprendía de los míos, podía ver sus sueños y sus esperanzas tejiéndose alrededor de ella, tal como se tejían las mías… los años pasaron y mis sentimientos permanecían como grabados en piedra, sin variar un ápice a pesar de todas las tormentas que tuvimos que soportar, ella me amaba… lo sé… me amaba, pero no tuvo el valor para decírmelo, era tímida. Cuando él llego pensé que todo seria perfecto, lograría al fin contar con el apoyo de alguien para declararle mi amor y hacerla mi esposa, le pediría su mano… seriamos felices para siempre, como lo había soñado durante años.

Pero los sentimientos en ella cambiaron, ya no me miraba igual, sus sonrisas no eran las mismas, no me abrazaba, ni se pasaba horas junto a mi, no esperaba el atardecer a mi lado, ni salíamos a pasear a caballo… ella comenzó a alejarse. Empecé a sospechar que todo esto tenia que ver con él…pues su cambio se dio justo a las semanas de llegar Albert, sin embargo me negaba a creerlo, mi tío jamás me dio motivos para pensar mal de él, por el contrario se convirtió en mi cómplice, me daba consejos para conquistarla, me prestaba libros de poesía, me contaba historias que después yo le relataba a ella, incluso me dio varios consejos de como debía abordarla en aquellos momentos que compartíamos en la soledad del inmenso rosal que rodeaba la mansión. Lo hice todo… lo hice exactamente como él me dijo, pero fue en vano, contrario a lo que esperaba ella comenzó a alejarse de mí…

- Déjame sola al menos un día Anthony, me asfixia - Me dijo tarde cuando intente besarla, ya lo habíamos hecho antes, así que me desconcertó su reacción.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué estas tan distante? Ya no me miras como antes, no me sonríes, te la pasas rehuyéndome… - La confronte sin poder resistir su rechazo.

- Necesito tiempo y tú no me lo das… déjame tranquila – Fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer entre las rosas que yo le había cultivado años atrás y seguían dando sus frutos.

No podía estar lejos, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, la necesitaba mas que al aire que respiraba, mi carencia mas grande antes de ella… había sido mi madre, ahora era ella, ya no recordaba ni siquiera a aquella que me dio el ser, mi Dios, mi vida, mis sueños, mis esperanzas y mis peores miedos, se hallaban reunidos todos en ese pequeño cuerpo de mujer que no me dejaba dormir por las noches y que tampoco me daba paz durante los días.

- ¡Cásate conmigo! – Le pedí de rodillas aquella tarde entre los rosales.

- No puedo hacerlo… Anthony yo no quiero lastimarte, pero… ya no… - Decía cuando la interrumpí aferrándome a su cintura.

- Yo no puedo vivir sin ti… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No lo ves? Te amo mas que a mi vida, cásate conmigo, prometo hacerte feliz… prometo darte todo lo que me pidas – Susurre contra el suave vientre de la mujer que amaba.

- Vas a superar esto Anthony… encontraras a otra mujer, una que te ame y te haga feliz… - Intento hacerme entrar en razón, pero todo era inútil.

- ¡No quiero a ninguna otra! Te quiero a ti y te tendré – Dije sin poder reconocer mi voz.

La sujete con fuerza de la cintura y la tumbe a la tierra donde me hallaba hincado, ella dejo libre un grito horrorizado e intento escabullirse, pero se lo impedí colocando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, me miraba horrorizada y sus grandes ojos parecían un par de lagunas, colmados de lagrimas que temblaba como lo hacia todo su cuerpo.

- Jamás te haría daño… no te asustes, solo quiero dejarte ver cuanto te amo… que lo entiendas Candy, eres la razón de mi vida… desde el primer instante que mis ojos te vieron, yo sé que me amas y estas confundida, pero después de esta noche estaremos juntos para siempre…

- Por favor… déjame ir… ya esta oscureciendo… hace frio Anthony – Su voz era un murmullo, su hermoso rostro había sido vestido por el miedo.

- No tendrás frio… te cubriré con mi cuerpo, con mi alma y mi corazón… ya no habrá nadie que te aparte de mí… nunca más – Susurre contra sus labios, intente besarla y ella me esquivo.

- ¡NO! Gritare si no me dejas… por favor… por favor… no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… tú no eres así, tú eres bueno Anthony… eres un chico maravilloso – Susurro.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?! – Pregunte en un grito desesperado por entender que la había llevado a rechazarme.

- Porque estoy enamorada de alguien más… siempre lo he estado… a ti te aprecio Anthony, te quiero mucho… pero a él lo amo, entiéndeme por favor, no quiero herirte… yo… - Decía cuando la detuve tapándole la boca con una mano, no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras.

Ella comenzó a llorar y a forcejear conmigo, podía ver terror, la angustia en su hermosa mirada esmeralda, pero algo mas poderoso que mi buena fe y mi bondad se había apoderado de mí, no la odiaba, ni siquiera al haberme dicho que amaba a otro… solo debía hacerle entender que todo eso era una ilusión, que estaba equivocada y que era a mí a quien realmente amaba, debía hacerle ver que su cuerpo y su alma me deseaban a mí… comencé a besar su rostro, suave como la seda, tibio y dulce como la miel, ella temblaba y sollozaba mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo de su corazón en un punto de este.

- Yo te amo… sabes que te amo… te he amado siempre Candy, no temas… no temas, no te hare daño, jamás podría… jamás – Susurraba contra la piel de su pecho, en ese pequeño espacio que me dejaba el escote, ella seguía llorando y temblando.

- No lo hagas Anthony… - Esbozo cuando quite la mano de su boca, antes de atraparla con mis labios y llenarla con mi lengua, apoderándome de aquello que sin compasión ella me negaba.

Debía demostrarle que esto era real, que mi amor por ella era completo, era poderoso y autentico, que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, que la deseaba… tanto. Me cegué, busque calmar la ansiedad que me consumía, sin prestar atención a sus ruegos, cuando separe mis labios de los suyos, ella intento gritar y una vez mas tape su boca con mi mano, presionando con fuerza, mientras mi cuerpo se encargaba de mantenerla quieta y mi otra mano recorría su piel con suavidad y pasión, ella seria mía… al fin seria mía; sin hacerle caso a la tensión que se había apoderado de su frágil cuerpo, al temblor que la recorría, sumido en mi propia necesidad, seguía acariciándola, debía demostrarle que no había nada que temer, que yo solo quería amarla… solo eso.

Recuerdo que el último sentimiento que vi en sus hermosos ojos verdes fue el dolor, no el dolor físico que seguramente sintió cuando me hundí en ella, sino un dolor mucho más grande y profundo, su alma se quebró en ese instante… después lo supe. Solo cuando mi cuerpo cayó rendido y vacío encima del pequeño, frágil e inmóvil de Candy, me percate que algo extraño había sucedido, ella había dejado de forcejear hacia varios minutos, en un principio pensé que seguramente se había rendido a mis caricias, mis besos y mis deseos de amarla.

Pero grande fue mi horror, cuando al retirar mi mano de su boca, la cual había mantenido allí para callarla, al buscar sus labios estos estaban frio, ella tenia la mirada perdida y no respiraba, me incorpore con rapidez para sujetarla por los hombros y hacerla reaccionar, pero no respondía, comencé a gritar llamándola pero todo era en vano, ella seguía inerte, me deje caer una vez mas sobre su cuerpo, apoyando me cabeza sobre su corazón, deseando con todas mis fuerzas escuchar una vez mas los latidos que la llenaban de vida, pero nada sucedió, ella se había ido… mi hermosa y dulce Candy se había ido para siempre.

La noche cayó sobre nosotros, oscuro manto que me sirvió para ocultar mi crimen, la barbarie que había cometido, llore desconsoladamente, llore hasta que no hubo lágrimas en mí… sin saber que había sucedido, sin saber como viviría ahora sin ella. Antes que el sol saliese ya había tomando una decisión, busque una pala en el cobertizo y regrese hasta donde había dejado el cuerpo de Candy oculto entre las hojas muertas que cubrían el suelo… al parecer nadie se había percatado de nuestra ausencia, quizás pensaron que habíamos viajado con Archie y Stear hasta Chicago; pero eso no importaba… me daba igual si me descubrían, aunque en el fondo no quería que lo hicieran, no por temor a la pena que me impondrían, sino porque no deseaban que todos supiesen que había matado a la mujer que amaba… descubrí horas después que la había asfixiado, la presión de su mano sobre su boca y nariz le cortaron la respiración, ella moría mientras yo la hacia mi mujer… mientras le demostraba mi amor.

Después de enterrarla justo en medio de las dulce Candy, regrese a la mansión escondiéndome para que nadie me viese, tome una maleta con unas pocas cosas, fui hasta la casa abandonada de mi madre que quedaba a poca distancia, regresaba todos los días ya entrada la noche para llorar junto a la tumba de mi amada, así lo hice durante un mes… una noche cuando llegue hasta el lugar me di cuenta que la tierra estaba removida y me llene de miedo, alguien se la había llevado… después de una semana vinieron por mí, estaba casi muerto, deshidratado, sucio y hambriento, delirando tirado en el salón de la vieja casona…

Jamás supe a quien amaba… quien había sido ese hombre que me había robado su amor, ni cuando había dejado de ser yo el centro de su mundo… ni siquiera si alguna vez lo había sido verdaderamente, mi familia hizo todo lo posible por ocultar lo sucedido… mi tío parecía ser el único que me entendía, y sin embargo a él menos que nadie era a quien quería ver, quizás en el fondo sabia que era él, el único culpable de todo esto… o no quería cargar con el peso de haber sido yo el único responsable, no soportaba la idea de haberla matado, intente quitarme la vida en incontables ocasiones, mientras duraba mi juicio me visitaron abogados, fiscales y doctores… al final me declararon loco… y me encerraron en este lugar; loco… loco… ojala lo estuviese… pero no es así, sé que no es así… estoy lucido, para mi desgracia mas lucido que nunca… y nadie cree que la amaba… yo la amaba.

**Fin**


End file.
